


wet paint and flower petals

by connorthegoner



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Its really gay, M/M, and i might?? be adding this to a story i have planned idk, im sorry this is so gay i just miss my bf :((, nd the questions josh asks are my way of calming down idk im sorry, we will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorthegoner/pseuds/connorthegoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler had a bad dream and josh comforts him </p><p> </p><p>well that sounds original doesn't it folks</p>
            </blockquote>





	wet paint and flower petals

**Author's Note:**

> this is rly gay nd i may be adding this to a story but ANYWAY enjoy my dudes

wide eyes. deep breaths. cold sweat. breathe. 

Tyler was practically gasping when he was fully awake. he sat up quickly and scratched at his face. it was a dream. it was a dream. 

there was shifting next to him. he dug his nails harder. he was awake. he was in bed with Josh. he had a blanket covering his legs. 

"Ty?" Josh asked, his voice groggy. he sat up next to Tyler and rubbed his bare back. "you alright, baby?" Tyler was breathing heavy. all he did was shake his head. 

Josh softly took Tyler's hands away from his face. his nails were too short to break skin, but there were red marks. "hey," Josh said lightly. "Ty, what can you feel right now?"

Tyler finally spoke. "I-I, uh," he stuttered out. his eyes were still glossy and locked on outer space. "I can feel your hands- on mine, and the blanket on my legs, and the sheet, and air on my back. my face stings." Josh watched Tyler's eyes flick back and forth, looking for something. 

"m'kay, good. what color are you?" 

Tyler's eyes slowly stopped darting around. "y'know- y'know that one time i had a cut on my hand, and the blood fell on the dirt?" Josh nodded his head, rubbing his thumb over Tyler's knuckles. they had scabs. "that's my color. it looks like stale ramen noodles and a bad mood. i don't like it."

Josh continued to watch Tyler's face. he would hold his eyes closed a little too long when he blinked. he was running his tongue over the tops of his teeth. he squeezed his eyes a few times. 

"what happened in your dream?" Josh asked softly, playing with his fingers. Tyler's hands tugged and he took a deep breath. 

"there was, this ghost thing that was after me. and- and everyone hated me and they wouldn't listen or help me hide at all and this thing was going to kill me everytime it was close my stomach felt nervous and my legs got cold and it kept chasing me and everyone wanted me dead and no one helped me and Josh- Josh the ghost didn't have a head," he paused to breathe. Josh waited and listened. he always listened. "can you hug me?" 

Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler. He moved into Josh's lap and curled up, head againts his chest. the hug became tighter. breaths became steady. hearts kept beating. 

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Tyler mumbled after a few minutes. Josh rubbed his hands up and down Tyler's arms. he felt like early spring. 

"s'okay, baby. don't be sorry." they stayed that way for a while longer; Tyler in Josh's lap, slight swaying, blinking, breathing. Josh thought about the dream he had left off on and the feeling of Tyler's skin. Tyler thought about how it would feel if he could cut open his tongue on his teeth. 

"wanna try and sleep?" Josh asked. Tyler nodded. his head was starting to feel like jello. 

they both laid facing each other; Josh's arms around Tyler's sholders, Tyler's arms slightly curled around Josh's side. they pulled each other tight, bodies almost pressed against each other. this was safe. this was home. 

Josh always made sure Tyler fell asleep first. he looked at him in the dark, lips almost open, eyes closed softly. he looked like the feeling of wet paint and yellow flower petals. 

"I love you," Josh mumbled, after he thought Tyler had fallen asleep. he lightly pressed his lips to Tyler's forehead. "you're very important to me."

Tyler's arms grew tighter slightly, suprising him. "I love you too, Joshie." Josh slept with a smile on his face.


End file.
